Disposable bibs are generally made of a sheet of material which is fluid impervious on the body facing side and fluid retentive on the outward side to retard the spillage and over-run of fluid when it contacts the outward surface. These disposable bibs may be fastened about the neck by a string or by an arcuate extension of one side of the bib material which is designed to encircle the neck and mate with a portion of the other side of the bib extending upward. This mating is usually by adhesive means. British Pat. No. 1,463,863 describes such a bib. In another variation, the bib may have a crumb catcher attached near the bottom end and extending along the entire width of the bib at its bottom part. This crumb catcher is designed to form an open pocket which provides a trough for both liquid and solid particles which dribble down the front of the bib and could otherwise soil the clothing of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,383 describes a crumb catcher which extends outward from the bib surface due to the formation of gussets along each side. While the gussets can perform the spacing function, the relatively flimsy easily deformable nature of the material used for a bib inhibits the successful use of the gussets to form suitable spacing means. The gussets themselves may be crushed and rendered non-resilient during packaging and there may not be enough weight of the crumb catcher to assist the gusset in maintaining the proper open configuration. In addition, manufacture is difficult because of the odd profile necessary to produce a bib blank featuring gussets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,146,464; 3,329,969; 3,416,157; and 3,328,807 disclose crumb catchers which are formed by adhesive on the sides of a folded-over bottom portion of the bib. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,423,489; 2,782,420; and 3,995,321 disclose crumb catchers which are spaced from the main bib part.